My Immortal
by Goth-Girl14
Summary: 2 boys...1 girl, 2 good sides...1 bad side. A young hamster finds out she's the daughter of Satan (Or Zapru she calls him) She enters Hell's gate itself when she enters she learns that Zapru was killed...by her own older brother? Will she lose trust him?
1. Default Chapter:

My Immortal

Chapter 1

The Strange Feeling

One rainy school day a young, white, hamster with yellow "V" stripes on her ears, yellow and blue striped Pigtails with black ribbons, long blonde with blue strips a black ribbon on her head a fluffy tail the same pattern as her pigtails black ribon on her tail as well. her eyes were Egyptian style, her eyes deep dark blue, a spiked black and grey collar with a "R" written on the charm and chains around her waist. Her name was Resureyu Yami Katsuya aged 14 orphaned with her older brother, kenji who is one year older than her when she was very young. Her father was Satan himself. Their parents died when they were young and they were left to raise themselves.

Well after parents died and ect..Kenji abandoned Resureyu for a year for training but he returned to her a year later. As the teenaged hamster walked to their home Resureyu felt a powerful force she paused "Guys, I feel something" As the gothic female turned to her loved ones she felt it again like it was crushing her heart her eyes gleamed red then the dark blue and the completely black "Resu you okay?" asked the hamster simular to Hamtaro who beared the name, Jonouchi. "Yes..i guess i am fine" Sadly replied Resureyu. The night Resureyu tossed and turned in her black cover bed snuggled by Jonouchi who was craddling her in his arms. Her eyes opened wit a gleamed look her eyes were glittering red very unusaul for her. She shaked her head and tried to go back to snuggling with her mate she tried relaxing through the night. What could Resureyu be feeling?

A/N: Hey! this is my first fan fic so excuse my cheeseyness reveiw please next chapter "Day Of Doom" P.S these characters are actaully Me, Boyfriend and brother in the story too!


	2. Day Of Doom

Chapter 2

Day Of Doom

A/N: Goth-Girl14, here! So far we have Resureyu (me) experirence a her TRUE dark side.

Will it take over her body and kill her? and I do not own the song "Straight Out of line" Godsmack does.

The next morning the female woke up near her darlin' mate she felt fine it was a weekend so she could do whatever she wanted. The others went out but before they left they turned to Resureyu "Will you be alright sis?" asked the hamster that looked like hamtaro but with grey instead orange spots who was the older sibiling of the gothic one. "Yes, I will be okay.." said Resureyu a bit nervous Jonouchi kissed her and went off with Kenji for the day. As Resureyu laid on her bed it was happening again REAL darkness came to her instincts. Her eyes darkened to a black, a black gown appeared on her, a black crown appeared on her head, black ripped angels wings grew in back of her and finally and sword with bones as the handle and black chipped blade. She felt the pain as her wings grew she almost screamed in intense not pain....but sweet evilness and darkness. "What's happening to me?" She said to herself her room suddenly turned into flames her bed turned into a dark castle deadly creams are heard. Suddenly with all of her strength she screamed "I AM QUEEN RESUREYU QUEEN OF DEATH AND EVIL SPIRITS! DAUGHTER OF ZAPRU FORSAKEN!!!!!!" The flames got more powerful. In the back ground a song sung by her "father" was heard:

there's no reason   
there's no compromise   
change in seasons   
living the high life   
I don't know you   
so don't freak on me   
I can't control you   
you're not my destiny

straight out of line   
i can't find a reason   
why i should justify my ways   
straight out of line   
i dont need a reason   
you don't need to lie to me

i'll confess this you're my tradgety   
i paid you to rest this   
as fast as you turned on me   
gone for ever   
vanished the memories   
this face of pleasure   
are masked by your misery

straight out of line   
I can't find a reason   
why i should justify my ways   
straight out of line   
I don't need a reason   
you don't need to lie to me

lie to me

straight out of line   
I can't find a reason   
why I should justify my ways   
straight out of line   
I don't need a reason   
you don't need to lie to me

lie to me _x3_

"Daddy?" said Resureyu "Is that you?" She walks to the door of Hell's gate she slowly walks in, but a sound of two male hamster coming home on the mortal plan was heard "Jonouchi...Kenji" she whispered everything went back to normal and her clothing and wings and fire were gone she sits on her bed shocked. "what just happened?" she wandered. Jonouchi came in exhausted he laid by her craddling her and his arms "So how was your day sweetie?" He asked "Intresting just intresting" answered the confused female she closed her eyes and fell asleep. What will happen next?

A/N: Wow huh? Please read and reveiw! next chapter "Stand Alone Zapru"


	3. Stand Alone Zapru

Chapter 3

Stand Alone Zapru

A/N: I do not own the GodSmack song "I Stand Alone"

The next day was original for Kenji and Jonouchi they were out and about. Resureyu was in her room burning incense of black rose padels and sitting on her black blanket covered bed everything was black in her room. Day slowly became sunset the boys were out skateboarding while Resureyu opened up the portal again. She entered Hell's gate this time was different She remembered something

"How could this be? Kenji said Satan left mommy before I was even born." She asked herself. She walked through the River Of Souls where souls would go when they came to Hell. She looked around there was a castle surround by the River Of Souls but when she touched the water of the river it burnt her. She looked around again she saw a boat so she sailed across to the castle. When she reached the castle deadly screams were heard she was a little scared but she entered anyways. "Hello?" Resureyu called a loud thunder rumble was heard inside she got scared and this time ran out. "AGGGGH KENJI SAVE ME " she screamed she ran into a hamster that was black, red and firey markings on him. "Where are you going?" the hamster asked. "I'm Resureyu...I'm here to find my father, Zapru" Resureyu answered. "I'm sorry, Zapru is dead he was killed years ago by a hamster warrior that was named Kenji" Said the hamster. "Kenji? He's my older brother...he said daddy left mommy before I was even born.." said Resureyu very upset and confused. "I'm afraid he lied to you, my dear" The hamster knew she was betraid. "My name is Spirit..I'm not hatred or mean..I just am a guardian here..I was meant to guard the queen" Resureyu sighly said "I am Queen Resureyu Yami Katsuya" Spirit's mouth dropped "For such a young age..?" he asked "Yes, I know it's confusing me too" She said trying not to cry. "C'mon let's get you out of here I'll show you around what Zapru left for you" He led her in the castle "This castle he left for you" stated Spirit. "For me?" said Resureyu shocked. "Yes, there's other things for you he left" Spirit smirkingly said. They passed a baby's room it said "My Daughter's Room" on the door "Zapru wanted so much to see you but he couldn't...after he left he knew Kenji would kill him so he left you and your mother behind and this room was meant for you, Resureyu" Spirit said has opened the old crypt looking baby room. Resureyu slowly entered it and looked in the crib that was in perfect shape "Why..I ask...why did Kenji kill him?" Resureyu asked herself. "That's something we don't know" Spirit softly answered he knew she was sad. Resureyu couldn't bear her urges to cry anymore she broke down in tears "Hey, it's okay..Resureyu" Spirit comfortly said to her. "I never even knew him" she softly said in her tears. A song was heard playing in the background:

I've told you this once before,  
can't control me,  
If you try to take me down your going to break  
I feel your hatred and think that you'll do it for me,  
I'm thinkin that your the measure of the way,  
I stand alone, inside ,I stand alone  
Your always hidin behind your so called goddess,  
so what you don't think that he can see your face,  
resurected back before the final falling,  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
(I'm not afraid of fading)  
I stand alone,You let your sting down inside me,I'm not dieing for any,  
I stand alone,everything that I believe is fading,  
I stand alone, inside, I stand alone  
And now it's my time  
(and now it's my time)  
It's my time to dream  
(It's my time to dream)  
Dream of the skies  
(Dream of the skies)  
Make me believe that this place isn't paid the poison in me,  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breath,  
Breath into me  
I stand alone,inside,I stand alone  
you let your sting down inside me,I'm not dieing for any,  
I stand alone,everything I believe is fading,  
I stand alone,inside,I stand alone,inside I stand alone,inside I stand alone  
Inside.

As the song faded out Resureyu stood up "I think I'll go home now" she said "As you wish Queen Resureyu" Spirit answered "Come and visit some more" He suggested "Yes, I will I promise" Resureyu answered. Her portal opened for home. That night she laid on her black blanketed bed tears streaming down, Kenji had entered her room. "Sis...you okay?" Kenji asked. "Why did you kill him?" Resureyu coldly asked. "Kill who?" Kenji said a bit scared. "My father, Zapru..WHY?" Resureyu said very upset. "I needed to protect you I did that to protect you he treated mom like shit so I couldn't take it anymore, so, I killed him"

"I see..." Resureyu said while yawning. Kenji came over and tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek "You know, I would never ever hurt you..If I did I'd never forgive myself and hurt myself because of it..you're my only family left and I care so much for you" Kenji said as he sat with her on her bed "Jonouchi does too I'm sure he would've said the same" Kenji said as he went to turn out the lamp. "Thank You bro" she said yawning. "No, problem...now get some sleep, Sis" he turned out the lamp and shut her door softly.

A/N: Wow, didn't see that comming did yah? These are real people I know and we act all the same as in the story next chapter is "Away From Me" please read and reveiw.


	4. Away From Me

Chapter 4

Away From Me

A/N: I do not own the song "Away From Me" by Evanescence Any Lee does but I have it on my comp

The next morning Resureyu woke up she opened the portal to go back to Death Valley again. As she walked the firey paths to her father's palace she heard a voice "Resureyu! Nice to see you again!" She looked up the black hamster with the firey markings appeared again. "S-spirit…it's you!" she excitingly said he jumps down from the roof of the palace "I couldn't resist seeing you again" he grabbed her close almost to kiss until they heard a female voice "SPIIIRRRRIIIIITTTTTT!!" Spirit sweat dropped "Uh…Hun! ;;" Spirit said nervously "Who's that?" Resureyu asked. "That's my crazy girlfriend, Gabby" Spirit said letting Resureyu go. "Oh…well I'm sorry if I interrupted you" Resureyu said sadly she really loved him. That night Spirit met Resureyu again at the palace. "Sorry, about earlier, Resu" He pulled her close and held her against her and laid her on the bed and started to make out a bit. Gabby saw this watching in the door way with a sad look. "I gotta tell Jonouchi and NOW!" she runs to Jonouchi "Jonouchi!" Gabby cried "Resureyu! And Spirit are making out!" Jonouchi sat up and rushed to the room. "RESU!" he yelled Resureyu and Spirit stopped "HOW COULD YOU??"

Jonouchi cried again. Resureyu got up and said "Jonouchi, I'm sorry but he is the one I love" then Spirit got up and said "Gabby, we're over!" Jonouchi and Gabby backed out of the room "Okay, if that makes you guys happy.." They both said.

hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

But oh God, I feel I've been lied to

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved

And I I've woken now to find myself In the shadows of all I have created I'm

longing to be lost in you Away from this place I have made Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as

disease flows through my veins

I look into myself but my own heart has been changed

I can't go on like this I loathe all I've become I've woken now to find myself In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you Away from this place I have made

Won't you take me away from me Lost in a dying world I reach for something more

I have grown so weary of this lie I live I've

woken now to find myself In the shadows of all I have created I'm longing to be lost in you

I've woken now to find myself I'm

lost in shadows of my own I'm longing to be lost in you Away from me

A/N: R/R next chapter "The Kiss"


End file.
